1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
An SOFC includes a fuel electrode that is in contact with a fuel gas to react the fuel gas; a solid electrolyte film bonded to the fuel electrode; and an air electrode that reacts a gas containing oxygen, and that is bonded to the solid electrolyte film so as to sandwich the solid electrolyte film between the fuel electrode and the air electrode (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-339904). A fuel gas (hydrogen gas, etc.) is supplied to the fuel electrode of the SOFC and a gas (air, etc.) containing oxygen is supplied to the air electrode of the SOFC, whereby a chemical reaction represented by Formulas (1) and (2) described below is generated. Thus, a potential difference is produced between the fuel electrode and the air electrode.(½).O2+2e−→O2− (at air electrode)  (1)H2+O2−→H2O+2e− (at fuel electrode)  (2)